Conventionally, a distortion compensation circuit has been known that includes a distortion control unit capable of independently controlling non-linear distortion components of orders from the second order up to the 2N-th order (N≧2) where a non-linear distortion component configures an even-numbered, power of at least one of the fundamental frequency components and the double harmonic wave frequency component of an input wireless signal; and an amplitude modulation unit to perform amplitude modulation using the wireless signal and the output signal of the distortion control unit (see, for example. Patent Document 1).